User blog:Savage Samurai/Ultron vs Sigma Questions Answered Trivia
Ultron has been a potential combatant for a while but he had two popular matchups; Ultron vs Braniac and of course Ultron vs Sigma (2:10). *There are 7 questions answered in regards to Ultron vs Sigma: *#Why wasn't this Ultron vs Braniac (8:00)? Both matchups could happen as they were heavily requested but Liam very clearly wanted to do Ultron vs Sigma and it made sense to give a new writer a matchup they actually want to do to ease them into writing episodes. Also Braniac has other matchups meaning he can be brought in later, Sigma doesn't. Ben also found this matchup to be more interesting as Braniac tends to be more of a strategist who manipulates events from the background while both JUltron and Sigma are more like actual combatants. *#Shouldn't the Sigma Virus be able to cut Ultron off from his army (9:50)? Well, no because the only virus that has actually had any effect on Ultron is one that was specifically tailored to him. MCU!Ultron is significantly weaker than Comics!Ultron which is the one they used. They even made the distinction in the episode by making Hank Pym his creator instead of "not Hulk". *#Why is Ultron infecting the Phalenx a greater feat then Sigma infecting the world (10:55)? Sigma's feat was the absolute extent of his power. As soon as he accomplished this, he was exhausted. Ultron's feat by comparison was only a fraction of his power. He infected the Phalenx and then used the Phalenx to conquer a galaxy cluster. By sheer scope, it's clear that Ultron's feat is better but one also has to take into account the type of technology. Sigma conquered technology that was fairly recognisable to his own or at least wasn't to different as they came from the same planet. Ultron conquered technology that was not only completely alien to him but was also designed to essentially do what Simga does and was still able to conquer an empire afterwards. *#Sigma is a virus while Ultron is an operating system ergo should Sigma have the upper hand (12:43)? Except the operating system in this case can only be harmed by a virus specifically tailored to it. Sigma wasn't ergo Sigma doesn't win. Sam's answer was essentially "a gun can defet people but if there's nothing there a person can defeat a gun". *#Travel speed does not equate to combat speed so should Ultron's speed feat not matter (13:23)? No. It would only be like that if Ultron was moving in a straight line without thinking but that's not what happened. Instead he was moving at MFTL+ speeds while conquering an entire empire. Ben believes that in order to use characters at their best, they will have to use travel feats to show how fast they are and in the case of space feats, the combatant has to at least be able to react at those speeds to maneuver. Sam uses the example that it would be like ignoring all of Flash's feats because they are mainly to do with running. *#Why not change the "all moral restraints are removed" rule to "the character believes they have no choice but to kill" (15:55)? Interesting but that would provide moments of hesitation and in hero vs villain fights, the villain would easily jump on that opportunity. *#What happened when Boomstick took Wiz to a bar (19:00)? It was a good night, Wiz drank a bit too much alcohol and him not remembering it is probably for the best. Chad says that Boomstick probably has some videos of the incident for blackmail *Ben brings up the possibility of doing Ultron vs Braniac as a later episode of death battle (9:38). *This is the first Q&A where no one on cast is the writer so their answers aren't as great as normal Q&As. Category:Blog posts